


Tumblin' Down

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha!Stiles, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Coercion, M/M, Omega!Derek, non-con
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-27
Updated: 2013-10-27
Packaged: 2017-12-30 15:56:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1020578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Collection of short ficlets from Tumblr.</p><p>Ratings, pairings, and warnings will be added in front of every chapter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tumblin' Down

**Author's Note:**

> alpha!Stiles/omega!Derek AU, explicit, non-con. Inspired by [this gif](http://whovian182.tumblr.com/post/60627459559).

Maybe the saddest thing of it all is that Derek wasn’t looking for a pack. For an alpha. Laura’d died and, well, he hadn’t been interested.

Stiles didn’t let him decide for himself.

"I’ll claim you anyway," he said. "I’d prefer it if you enjoyed it at least a little bit, too."

And that’s how they’ve gotten here, Derek on his hands and knees, naked, face smushed into the ground, Stiles balls-deep inside him, only his cock out of his jeans, claw of his index finger scratching along Derek’s spine, drawing blood.

Derek shuts his eyes, keeps telling himself that he hates it, hates Stiles, his rough thrusts, the burn, the stretch, his body accommodating Stiles as if it’s been waiting for him. His own dick's bobbing, swollen and flushed red, between his thighs. He tells himself it doesn’t mean anything.

It’s almost working.

Stiles is shameless about his needs. “I’ll fuck you so good, fill you up with my jizz, make you howl for me,” he keeps repeating, his hands grabbing Derek’s shoulders for leverage as he fucks Derek harder and harder.

Derek doesn’t want to give in to him, to give him anything, but when Stiles bites at the scruff of his neck when he comes, Derek howls, loud, loudest since the fire, and feels Stiles’ smug satisfaction hit him right in the groin through the newly-formed pack bond.

Later, when Stiles’s jacking him off lazily, Derek settles for hating himself. That, at least, is no lie.

(He begs Stiles to let him come anyway. “Of course,” Stiles murmurs. “You were such a good boy for me, you deserve your prize.”)

**Author's Note:**

> Come [prompt me](http://derekinthesky.tumblr.com/ask)!


End file.
